


Footsie

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were caught in a flash flood and are now drying their socks over a campfire, a long way from the Tardis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsie

They were both barefoot.

River's feet brushed against his, he moved his aside to give her more room. Her feet followed his and brushed against them again.

"River, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Playing footsie," she said archly, as if that was obvious.

"Oh." He frowned. "What's the objective of the game?"

She smiled. "To win." She stroked her big toe up the soft arch of his foot. He jerked up straight, a hard shiver ran down his spine.

He stared at her with wide eyes.

She grinned.

 

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
